Problem: Rewrite ${(9^{11})(9^{8})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ (9^{11})(9^{8}) = 9^{11+8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{11})(9^{8})} = 9^{19}} $